


3p车

by notyetabard



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyetabard/pseuds/notyetabard
Summary: 我的玩具借给你，可不要弄坏了





	3p车

01

 

费奥纳之名，不是你自己放弃的吗？

 

他从来没见过自己堕落的样子。用 “ 堕落 ” 这个词似乎不妥，但对他而言，离开费奥纳、因背叛和欺骗死在战场之外，是无法想象的结局。

那个枪兵对他的到来并没有表现出太多反应，仿佛只是遇见了又一个新的英灵。剑士几次试图接近，却都被轻描淡写地避开，倒更让他起了兴致。这里的人视迪卢木多为高洁的骑士，剑阶的英灵却知道，在那些经历之后，那颗心里将再也不是纯粹的光明。

可他却仍和始作俑者走得那么近。不知是怀着求而不得的弥补还是将错就错的放弃，相较于剑士自己而言，竟然是背叛了的人更执着于忠诚。

在他终于强硬地拦下他之后，他发现自己怀着一切疑问，却都无从开口。有那么一瞬间，他竟然厌恶起对他自己的了解。那些伤口横陈在那里，无需言语便可让人知晓。他看见他的心开了永远也无法填满的口，徒劳地试图抓住虚无的信仰，安慰自己可以得到拯救。

他与他太不相像了，他不愿成为他。于是开口否定了一切，擅自划开了界限，然后避开眼神，转身离开。

 

02

 

第二天，剑士在走廊遇见枪兵时，他既不像之前那样回避他，也并没有因昨天的话表现出半点尴尬，而是自然地问了声好，随后擦身而过。

剑士皱起眉。

他转身看着另一个自己怡然地走向站在走廊里聊天的另一拨人，往来几句之后，和金发的那个一起告别了其他人，拐进了另一条通道。

他的手自然地抬起，搭在芬恩手肘之后，是一个不着痕迹的带领的姿势。

剑士很好奇。

圣杯创造了不同的他们。自己是留在费奥纳的光辉的战士，不曾留下心结，便可以轻易放下。而另一个，是离开了费奥纳、被自身的愧疚与首领的恨意困死在崖底的陨落的骑士。他经历的一切恶意都来自那个男人，无论渴望的是赎罪或是复仇，注定都无法轻易地面对那个名字。

可他们轻易地走在一起，甚至不像他熟悉的主上与骑士的相处模式。芬恩以他从未见过的年轻时的样貌现界，他们站在一起时，更像是并肩而战的一对战士，甚至比那还要亲密些。

剑士跟了上去。

在经过下一个转角后，走廊里已空无一人。剑士讽刺地看着枪兵的房间，犹疑片刻，上去敲门。出乎意料地，门应声开了。

里面只有枪兵一个人。他面朝门站着，对剑士的到来丝毫不感到惊讶。显然另一个灵子化了。

剑士没想到自己的突然出现能把过去的首领吓到透明，却对两人在做的事有心照不宣的数。他不明白的只是枪兵的意图。

他靠近他， “ 你知道我在想什么。 ”

“ 我不想解释。 ”

“ 你是哪里不对了？ ”

枪兵只是微笑着看他。

剑士不明白他为什么能露出那样的笑容。他毫无躲闪，甚至懒得瞒他，不甚明显的笑意仿佛向瞎子炫耀着手中的珠宝。

剑士发现自己讨厌那个笑容，确切来说，他讨厌他们之间那些与自己有关，而他又无法知晓的情绪。被排除在外的那一刻，他不知道自己是否有权生气。他决定自己可以选择放任，但必须知情。他抓过枪兵的领口把人拖到眼前，还未开口，却被人拦住了。

终于重新显形的首领从背后单手环过他的脖子，在耳边道， “ 他不行。 ”

他扭过头去，绿眼睛透过金色的睫毛对上他。

剑士发现自己从未来得及认真打量过这位旧日的故人。迦勒底充满各个时期载入史册的英雄，出自凯尔特背景的也有不少，可与他有过一段共同的记忆、可称为故人的，除了他自己，也只有这一个了。

然而这个也不同了。那不是他熟悉的费奥纳首领的样子，持重威严、说一不二。或许是固有印象太过深刻，眼前的这一个竟看起来有些轻浮。

他毫无芥蒂地靠上来，不躲不闪地看着他，没过几秒又拖泥带水地放开他，几根手指无意识地在他肩头轮流点过，最后站到了一模一样的两人中间，背对着枪兵，面对着他。

“ 你放他进来做什么？ ”

“ 他好奇。 ”

枪兵不以为意，自然而然地圈上眼前人的腰身，嘴唇若有若无地隔着金发蹭过脖子上皮肤。

芬恩不为所动，眼里充满了对维护自己形象的徒劳的希望。

剑士看向对面的另一个自己，枪兵正将一个吻印在白皙的皮肤上，在那里造出鲜明的红色印记，一边将目光投向他。

芬恩同样看着他，皱着眉试图摆出严肃的表情，尽管在身后人不管不顾地吻上耳背时几乎要浅笑着躲闪开，但还是硬生生忍住了。他压下扬起的眉梢对他说， “ 好了，到此为止。这里的事与你无关，走吧。 ”

不可能的。

芬恩看不见枪兵的表情，不会知道他转而上去含住耳垂、束缚着不让人躲开时时，递过来的是怎样的眼神。

他如此肆无忌惮地炫耀着怀中的果实，让人如无动于衷地走开。

剑士上前一步，靠近那张虚张声势的脸。黑发的战士们已完成交流，金发的却还在状况以外，对处境一无所知。于是使枪的从后轻轻托起那人的下巴，使剑的便吻了上去。

芬恩想要后退，却被夹在两人之间动弹不得。

身后的人锁着他的腰，身前的人捧着他的脸，当身前的人紧贴过来时，身后的胸膛却寸步不让。他被撵来拉去，无法维持一个站立姿势，总是不得不随着摆弄调整重心。他甚至觉得他们两个人其实是隔着自己互相爱抚。

最终他妥协了。他伸手搭上剑士的肩，又向后一靠，不再艰难地试图支撑自己，懒散地决定随这两人自己玩去。

剑士从未见过这样的主上，像融化的巧克力，温热地流淌在舌尖。他忍不住再尝一口、再尝一口，总有陌生而新鲜的味道在里面。芬恩不是这样的，从不。他从人生的最初期就开始仰望他，从未平等地站在他的对面。迦勒底改变了这一切。无论他自己怎么想，芬恩看起来适应得很好，比起冠冕堂皇的 “ 共事一主 ” 之类的理由，他看起来更像 …… 由衷的无所谓。

剑士想到这里，便对着温柔舔舐的下唇咬了下去。力道并不大，可芬恩夸张地向后躲开了。他整个人贴在身后的枪兵身上，像突然回了神。

“ 不，停一停， ” 他听见他说， “ 现在我讨厌拿剑的。 ”

剑士恍然。任这里逆着职阶毫不在意地进行挑衅的有多少，英灵本身对克制关系仍旧是敏感的，毕竟他们为战斗而生。

芬恩对此毫不掩饰，刚才还乖巧地任人采撷，此刻却抱着手臂使劲向后让开，态度鲜明立场坚定， “ 战场上还说得过去，床上不行。 ”

剑士还未反应，枪兵却笑了起来。他伏在怀里的人的肩上，笑得难以自制。乐完了才抬起头，好奇地询问， “ 所以真的会更敏感吗？和被克制的职阶做。我猜很多人知道，可从来没有人说过。 ”

剑士发现自己也并不知道，同样投去好奇的目光。

他们的首领一副完全没有听见的样子，继续抿着嘴瞪他。

枪兵却没有让尴尬持续太久。他把男人的手臂温柔地扯开，放轻了声音哄， “ 我们不会做过分的事的。 ”

芬恩听任他束缚住自己的手腕， “ 这是你想要的吗？ ”

“ 嗯。 ”

于是剑士惊奇地看见面前的人顺从地放松下来。他伸出手，试探着触碰眼前的身躯，它有一些极轻微的颤栗，却没有再向后退避。手贴了上去，握上柔韧的腰身，不同于女性的柔软，那些曲线像被雕刻在身体上，随着动作在手掌下任意摇曳，像握着一尾鱼。而剑士很快找到了不让它溜走的方法，他勾起垂于腰间的系带，扯着它将人拉向自己，成功地将他定住，随着心意慢慢摆弄。可没两下系带就消失了，绿色的眼睛抬起看了他一眼。环扣失去固定， “ 当 ” 地一声掉落在地，滚了一路后撞在床脚上，转了几圈不动了。

像个领路人，剑士想。他与枪兵交换了一个眼神，一起将人送到了床上。

一开始是温柔的。

像他们承诺的那样，不断交换着亲吻，一边除去碍事的衣物，将人压在对方身上爱抚，用更多抚摸和更多亲吻瓦解剩余的理智。

一个人将跪坐的双腿分开，好让另一个更贴近过来。接着抵抗逐渐被无视，敏感之处被肆意揉弄，想要躲开却被被牢牢控制，两双手在各处好奇地试探着不同的反应，意识却被吻得连一处都无法顾及。

硬物抵在身后，有一下没一下地摩擦着肌肤，前端却被与另一根握在一起反复套弄。热度无法驱散，意识在双重的缠绵里升温，身体被过度使用，到最后已经什么都考虑不了了。

最后他终于从炽热的牢笼中解脱出来，枪兵牵引着他向前跪行了一步，继续流连在颈项上，微凉的空气重新降临，芬恩觉得略有些冷，下意识地要将整个人依附过去，却发现腰部被另一双手固定住了。

接着，将意识刺穿的强烈触感毫无预兆地袭来，混合着无法忍受的痛意与快感。他眼前有了一瞬间的黑暗，花了一会儿才意识到那是最敏感的部位被异物侵犯的感受。他本不该有这样大的反应，毫无疑问，该死的职阶克制。

那一刻他甚至想要叫停了。如果一开始就是这样，接下来他根本不可能撑过去。他意识到自己无力地挂在枪兵的身上，全靠对方支撑住自己。

“ 疼吗，吾主？ ”

男人调整着呼吸，抬起头带着不屑的笑在枪兵的下巴上印了一个吻。

“ 我是你的什么惩罚的工具吗？ ” 剑士突然出声。

“ 做你的事。 ” 枪兵看着重新将头埋在自己肩上男人，不为所动地拉下其中一条挂在自己脖子上的手，一边引着它握住自己的炽热，一边安抚地吻在他发间。

剑士将目光从枪兵身上移开，看向身下的人。眼前是一片白皙如大理石的肌肤，从臀部向腰部收紧，再向肩部展开。可手指的触感却是柔软的，即便包覆着紧实的肌肉，也仿佛能被随意的触碰轻易留下痕迹。再向上，大理石的光泽被柔软的金发覆盖，轻盈的金色投下浅淡的阴影，随着他的每一下动作轻微摇动，像一只无辜的夜莺。

应该得到垂怜却引人蹂躏的身体，结合处正在被彻底亵渎着。深色的性器被镀上淫靡的水光，反复没入浅色的身体里。甬道软得不像话，湿润紧密地包裹着异物。即使难受到只能无力地挂在另一个男人身上，身体也依旧在好好地一口一口吞入。柔软的内壁努力地适应着侵入者的形状，随着身体的颤抖挤出更多汁液将它接纳到更深处。

这就是他主上的身体。

他不曾想象，有一天他竟会做如此罪恶的事。在作为战士的生涯里，只要他的一句呼唤，自己就会为之奔赴任何战场，迎战任何对手。现在，他却以克制职阶的优势侵犯着眼前的人。只要想到自己操弄的是属于谁的身体，罪恶感就无法抑制地生长起来。可下一次，他仍然毫不犹豫地送了进去。

枪兵小心地避开散了满肩的金发，将人抱起来些，一边若有似无地抱怨， “ 吾主，您的长发真麻烦。 ”

芬恩努力找回自己的声音，哑着嗓子凑出简短的一句，居然掷地有声， “ 忍着。 ”

对了，剑士想，以前没有这么长的，扎成辫子时从不碍事，披散下来也只稍微过肩。后人的想象真是奇怪，虽然本人看起来乐在其中。

但也确实好看，特别是在床上。流淌的黄金倾泻而下，光芒在身躯的起伏间流转，勾引着目光。他试着加重动作，握住的腰便一软，那些头发从背上陡然滑落几缕，垂在空中摇动。

芬恩努力地挂在枪兵身上，难耐地呻吟着，枪兵托了他一把，将人抱得更紧，把那只移开按在床上支撑身体的手拉过来，重新包覆住自己，提醒他继续。

可这对芬恩来说太难了。英灵的属性放大了他对特定职阶的感受力，意识被不讲道理的快感折磨得断断续续，跪在床上的双腿开始颤抖，没法稳定地支撑住身体。腰身更是无法指望，它被操得酸软无力，尽管有一双手握着它，可很难说它们提供的是支撑，还是更加难以忍受的快感。

他大口地喘着气，听不清自己是否有央求什么，他的头抵在枪兵的肩上，手臂使不上力，只能虚虚地挂着。他闭上眼，努力地忽略搅乱意识的快感，不愿放弃抵抗就此沉沦。他的右手滑落了两次，在被重新带回那根他熟悉的物体时，他握住了它。

他很喜欢听枪兵的呻吟，哪怕在下承欢的人是他。他的技巧不错，不论是用手还是用身体其他部分，他都有把握对方获得了快感。当他要求 “ 叫两声来听听 ” ，或者故意缠得很紧，迪卢木多会用压抑的喘息回应他。哪怕同为男性他也觉得那性感得要命，所以床上总是想方设法让他开口。

现在芬恩不指望了。他很少有被操得意识不到自己叫了没有、叫了些什么的时候。他听见有人断断续续地喊 “ 迪卢木多 ” ，过了一会儿才发现那是自己的声音。

他试图控制手上的动作，但总是在突如其来的撞击产生的强烈快感过后，才发现手里的东西又滑开了。

他伏在枪兵的肩上喘息，听见上方的声音漫不经心地问， “ 这么明显么？职阶的区别。 ”

男人张口想要回答，却因身后猝不及防的袭击转而化成呻吟，他一口咬在枪兵颈项上，无助地攀上他的肩。

“ 对不 …… 嗯 …… 哈 ……”

“ 为什么你要道歉？ ”

枪兵不以为然地带过，没有再勉强他，将半个人搂在怀里，但还是拿下他环住自己的一只手，覆着它去完成它原来的任务。

剑士对金发男人漏出的呻吟微微惊奇。那是他不曾想象过会从这张嘴里发出的音调，慵懒黏腻，被喘息声分成几段，他故意用力冲撞，总是能得到加重的鼻音。

可他不满意那些呢喃的内容。芬恩在承受不了时会无意识地喊他的名字，伴随着难耐的喘息声。有时是抱怨，后来都变成了无力的哀求。那是属于自己的名字，但剑士知道，他呼唤的不是自己。

迪卢木多会回应他，会停下动作把他抱起来，手指插入金发给他一个安抚的吻，会捧住那张被情欲淹没的脸，撩开额头的发丝，欣然吻去眼角的泪水。

剑士想象那双绿眼睛湿透的样子，和周围洇湿的金色睫毛。他不知道它们会带着渴求的神色，还是失焦地望着前方。他看不见它们，无法知道它们将为他如何动摇。

于是他拉起男人，让他背对着跪坐在自己身上，将两只手腕都拉到身后握在手里，一手扣住小腹，让他无法再向前逃开。

芬恩不得不把腿分得更开了，剑士的腿强硬地锁在他的双腿内侧，他被彻底打开，膝盖勉强够到床面，分担了一半体重。另一半重量危险地维系在他们双腿接触的部分，不用看就知道那里的皮肤红了一片。

枪兵突然失去了怀里的人，不满地看了剑士一眼，却发现男人的目光始终没有离开自己。他被固定成一个漂亮的姿势，舒展地呈现在自己眼前。本来双手绑在身后、双腿跪着打开的姿势总要依赖一些铐具，现在由人来实施也有它的美感。男人微垂的头无助地随动作摇晃，披散的金发掩了小半张脸，眼神迷离地望着他。枪兵捧起那张脸，它本是属于男性的端正，此时却因脆弱而显出颓靡的艳丽。枪兵吻了上去。

本来美妙的呻吟消失于唇齿厮磨间，剑士不满地加快了动作，他找到致命的点，狠狠地碾上去。他感到颤栗传来，那双跪在他身上的腿彻底失去了支撑身体的能力，吮吸着他的穴肉却一阵阵地绞得更紧了。

快感狂涌而来，芬恩感到身后的人怜悯地握住他得不到抚慰的欲望，以为终于可以得到高潮的解脱。可那人温柔地抚弄几下，握住了顶端。

芬恩不敢置信地看下去，却被身下的动作颠得起起伏伏，全靠枪兵稳住自己。最后一根理智被交织的痛苦与快感勒断，脑海一片昏沉，他吐出一串咒骂，最后都变成了不管不顾的呻吟。

他不知道折磨是何时结束的，射精之前的时间每一秒都过得磨人地缓慢。剑士不知用了多久才肯放过他，在那之前，他牢牢固定着他，毫不留情地冲撞，肆意满足着自己。

每一次进入本就带来了更强烈的反应，高潮来得无法抗拒，却又被强行制止，芬恩发现自己根本无法在此之上多承受一丝快感，可它们铺天盖地涌来，不讲道理地淹没了他。

不知过了多久他才被允许释放，他无力去想身体里的那个是否也一起高潮了，快感层层铺开，意识在极致的欢愉里炸开，升起一朵蘑菇云。

 

意识恢复时，芬恩发现自己在枪兵怀里，额头黏上了几缕发丝，汗珠蹭在了枪兵光裸的皮肤上。身后有液体缓缓流出，可他已经无心去管。

枪兵温柔地整理那些长发， “ 累的话灵子化一次吧。 ”

芬恩觉得自己意识健在，还能说出话来，已经是条汉子，但他一根手指也不想动了，于是决定彻底摊手不管， “ 明天 …… 再。 ”

枪兵端详了一会儿怀中闭着眼休息的人。他显然累坏了，根本无力关心自己现在的样子。他的双腿还保持着被打开的姿势，可能连合拢的力气都没有了。金发掩映着上半身的红痕，腿间的指印无遮无拦地暴露在空气中，映着一些水光。在枪兵看不见的角度，魔力顺着体液缓缓流出，剑士伸出手，尝试着阻拦它。他鼓捣了一会儿，抬起头问另一个自己， “ 我们是不是玩得太过火了？ ”

枪兵将怀里的人额头上的汗擦去，轻轻扶起他垂在一边的脑袋靠上自己。他问， “‘ 我们 ’ ？ ”

剑士一挑眉。他承认枪兵一直在迁就自己，可他本来以为对方不介意。

枪兵贴近看起来人事不省的金发男人，在耳边轻声叮嘱， “ 你尽管睡，嗯？ ”

芬恩条件反射地应了一声，闭着眼就近在他身上胡乱亲了一口， “ 爱你，宝贝儿 ……”

枪兵轻轻抱起他，放到另一个男人怀里。剑士搂住他，将金色的脑袋搁在自己颈边。接着他发现不用再徒劳地阻止那些被体液了，它们被另一根硬物重新堵回狭窄的甬道，继续一次次被推回内部。

枪兵扶住男人瘫软的腰，拨开长发，吻在男人背上，偶而轻轻地咬他一口。湿软黏腻的甬道比任何一次都温顺驯服，却也因此显出无辜的淫靡。

他松开一只手，抚过男人大腿内侧，感受到些微的挣扎后，沾一点附近流下的液体，在腿根内侧画圈。他熟悉男人的敏感点，知道刺激哪里能让他不自禁地咬得更紧。

剑士饶有兴致地看着曾经的主上在意识昏沉里皱起眉，阖着眼不愿睁开，零碎地呢喃几句抱怨，却下意识地迎合。他去吻他胸前两点，含住了反复舔弄，看着它充血立起，泛着一层水光。

芬恩不得不把意识从暖融的热水里捞回来，重新意识到刚才枪兵的话的含义，顿时心头火起， “ 你们还有完没完了？ ”

枪兵轻笑一声， “ 不是让你睡了吗？ ”

“ 你睡给我看看 ……”

“ 我还有事没有做完呢。 ” 枪兵掐着腿将无力的臀部支起，提到更方便用力的位置。

芬恩发现他被摆成一个极其使不上力的姿势，而且他的腰要断了。不过就他们英灵而言，断了也不是什么大事。

他抬起头，辨认了一会儿眼前的人，发现并不是熟悉的床伴 —— 天知道这两人脱了衣服后他是怎么认出来的。他想回头给身后人一个吻，让他快点放过他，可却被剑士捏着下巴扳了回去。

他给了他一个深吻，随后退开一点，蜜色的眼睛离得极近，专注地盯着那双充血泛红的嘴唇

芬恩看清了他的欲望， “ 想都别想 …… 你给老子咬还差不 …… 嗯 ……”

他没能把话说完。枪兵似乎觉得他恢复过来了，不再用温吞的力道予以缓冲，肆意冲撞起来。芬恩几乎是下意识像往常一样半调情半求饶地放软了声音， “ 轻点宝贝儿，腰要断了 ……”

剑士看着那张主动张开的可爱的嘴，将手指塞了进去。撬开齿间，那块软肉的触感像绵软的布丁，和接吻时会勾卷上来主动挑逗不同，它像受惊的小动物，在指尖慌张地逃避躲闪。剑士追逐戏弄着它，看着那双绿眼睛难受地眯了起来，托住男人的后颈阻住他退开。男人合不上嘴，呻吟不受控制地漏出来，那只舌头渐渐无力躲闪，被剑士捉住用指甲轻轻刮过，它妥协地舔了舔。

剑士打量那张沉迷情欲的脸，暗自猜测如果硬来的话男人会抵抗几分，却听见枪兵突然问道， “ 我们的魔力尝起来有区别吗？ ”

剑士抽出手指，听见芬恩模糊不清地回了一句， “ 不 ……”

“ 我想知道。 ” 枪兵停下动作，伸手去替他撩起长发。

男人喘息着，被得不到的休息和无法满足的欲望折磨得生不如死。空虚的感觉蔓延上来，他能感受到后穴不受控制地收缩，一下下吮吸着男人的性器，无节制地将体液裹在上面。发泄过一次的身体更加敏感，被挑起的渴望就更加难以忍受，可填满他的人却无动于衷。

他叹了口气，低声骂了一句，妥协地靠过去。剑士帮他伏在自己腿上，把欲望放在他手里。男人敷衍地舔了两口，含住顶端吮了起来。

枪兵重新开始动作，可芬恩发现饥渴过后是更加强烈的快感，几乎每一次抽插都让他忍不住震颤。前一次高潮吞噬理智的快感又逐渐蔓延过来，他努力地把注意力转移到嘴里舔弄的东西上，可很快就意识不到自己在做什么。

 

冰凉顺滑的金发如丝绸一般，从男人肩上泄下，泛着旖旎的光。男人睡在剑士的腿上，发丝不知何时沾上了一点不明的液体，剑士撩起一束，让柔软的发丝温顺地绕过指间。他看着自己还未纾解的欲望。

“ 你那样他会生气的。 ” 枪兵开口，对上剑士的目光。他看着男人熟睡的侧脸，转而又了然地一笑， “ 可谁没有那么想过？ ”

“ 啊，清理起来可就麻烦了。 ” 剑士握住自己的欲望，那些发丝像羽毛一样轻盈，不小心沾湿了黏在阴茎上又有着奇妙的触感， “ 那你做过吗？ ”

枪兵笑了笑，没有回答。

那时他们紧紧缠绕着，交合处泥泞不堪，芬恩一边吻着他的耳朵一边胡乱地说些挑逗的话， “ 什么？你喜欢我的头发吗？你想过要弄乱它吗，嗯？让它沾上点什么？想想就行了，我会生气的。 ” 而那片金色就在他眼前夺人魂魄地翻动。

那是他第一次对它们有了绮念，可那早就在他第一次操进男人嘴里，慌乱退开却没控制好射了他一身时就得到满足了。那时芬恩用两根手指捏住发丝，把那些液体捋下来，不咸不淡地评价， “ 你可真是可爱。 ” 见他紧张得不知所措，又生硬地补了一句， “ 我很感动。 ”

“ 他会宁愿你射在他嘴里。 ” 枪兵说。

剑士无奈地看着那一片事后的狼藉，金发被搞得一团糟，醒目地沾着体液。他刚才射的时候并没有考虑到为了清理方便，再去给熟睡的男人一个深喉。他怕他的首领呛死。

剑士与枪兵对视一眼，齐齐决定把人抱进浴室毁尸灭迹。

或者再来一发。

 

第二天芬恩醒来时，新来的剑阶英灵已经不在了，枪兵对他打了个招呼。他回忆了一会儿，想起这是对方的房间。

他们并肩出门，遇见了昨晚的英灵。他们自然地问好，随后擦身而过。

穿过一整条走廊，芬恩终于在昨夜的记忆中抓到只鳞片羽，想起了心中存下的质问。那时他气势不足，便没犯那个傻，现在底气够足了，可兴师问罪。

“ 我尽管睡？什么叫我尽管睡？ ”

身边的英灵一如既往，冲他腼腆一笑，充满好奇地问， “ 说起来，到底有区别吗？我们两个人的魔力的味道？ ”

…… 该死，芬恩想，他不记得了。

而迪卢木多对他好奇的事从来没有放弃过。

 

03

 

“ 所以这是惩罚吗？ ” 剑阶的英灵发现他无法摆脱自己的困惑。

芬恩一愣，随口答他， “ 我不知道。 ”

“ 我始终不应白你为什么会同意，从一开始。 ”

芬恩长长地叹了一口气，以剑士认为非常像在编织借口的表情沉思了一会儿， “ 我愿意付出一切代价，听 Dord Fiann 再被吹响一次。可惜我可能再也听不到了。他是这里除我以外，唯一一个拥有费奥纳的记忆的人。 ”

“ 仅此而已？ ”

“ 仅此而已。 ”

“ 如果被召唤的是科南、卡艾尔、或者法沙，你也会做同样的事吗？ ”

芬恩笑了出来， “ 你是非要我说爱你还是怎么？ ”

“ 不， ” 剑士摇摇头，随即放过了话题， “ 没什么。 ”

首领似乎不愿意继续，挥了挥手转身离开了。

 


End file.
